AGIS
AGIS - это искусственный интеллект, ваш маленький персональный помощник. В игре он служит проводником и советчиком. Говорит что нужно делать и комментирует события. Первая встреча (начало обучающей миссии): right It is time to wake up, you are needed in the HANGAR for a MISSION. ---- right Please EAT SOMETHING, GET DRESSED and proceed to OUTFITTING. We're still several days from our destination, but we've detected STRANGE READINGS on a nearby ASTEROID that need to be investigated. DR. STEIN in the bridge can give you more information. После поднятия инвентаря right You can open your INVENTORY by pressing TAB or by pressing the button at the top of your screen. You can pick up items by DRAGGING them into your BACKPACK. ---- thumb Now EAT the food. После съедания яблока right You are not properly clothed yet, please COLLECT YOUR CLOTHING from the DRAWERS next to your bed. You can OPEN ihe DRESSER by RIGHT CLICKING on it. You can EQUIP CLOTHING by RIGHT CLICKING it. You can manage your equipment using the EQUIPMENT MENU. После одевания одежды right Retrieve you MULTIPASS. It is a KEY ITEM, so you won't have to worry about dropping it if (WHEN) you DIE. После поднимания пропуска right Please proceed to OUTFITTING. После получения MEG Tool You need to test the WRIST LIGHT function of your MEG TOOL. You can activate your wrist light by presssing F. После теста освещения You need to test the GRAB LASER function of your MEG TOOL. You can activate your grab laser to retract items at your cursor by holding '. Если попытаться взять батарейку просто так You must use your GRAB LASER to get that item. You can activate it by holding down '. После поднимания батарейки You need to test the DIG LASER function of your MEG TOOL by removing the TEST BLOCK. Your dig laser should be in the 1st slot on the ITEM HOTBAR at the top of the screen. После добывания блока You need to test the block placing system of your MEG TOOL. Replace the block just removed. После установки блока You need to test the SCAN LASER function of your MEG TOOL by scanning this chicken. Your scan laser should be the in the GADGETS SLOT in the 4th SCROLL SLOT at the top of the screen. После завершения сканирования курицы You have completed the MEG TOOL diagnostics. Proceed to the hangar. При приближении к экипировке right You should equip the MINING SUIT and grab a PICK before departing for the ASTEROID. Your MINING LASER can dig through blocks, but PICKS can be used to extract materials from MINERAL DEPOSITS. ---- *Поднимите с тумбочки рюкзак с помощью - это ваш Инвентарь. *Нажмите на мерцающем терминале. *После разговора с AGIS возьмите со стола яблоко и съешьте его. Для этого откройте инвентарь клавишей , перетащите яблоко внутрь (еще можно перетащит на иконку инвентаря сверху), выберите яблоко в инвентаре и ешьте его, наведя курсор на персонажа и нажав . *Снова нажмите на мерцающем терминале. *После разговора с AGIS нажмите на подсвечиваемой тумбочке. Там вы увидите комплект одежды, что вы выбрали при создании персонажа. Оденьте его (можно путём перетаскивания в слоты экипировки, но проще нажать на каждом из предметов одежды). *Из раздатчика на стол упадёт ключ доступа ур. 0. *Снова нажмите на мерцающем терминале. *Аналогично яблоку заберите ключ доступа в инвентарь. *Теперь вы сможете покинуть комнату нажав на терминале рядом с дверью. Обратите внимание - ваш ключ доступа имеет ур.0, вы не сможете открыть им двери ур.1 или ур.2. *Пройдите вперёд до шахты лифта. Сейчас вы находитесь на уровне DORMITORY (Общежитие). Используя лифт поднимайтесь на самый верхний уровень BRIDGE (Мостик). Там найдите луч летающих частиц, встаньте внутрь него и нажмите вверх (персонаж воспарит аки ангел). Так вы попадёте в капитанскую каюту Доктора Cтейна. Подойдите к нему и прочитайте что он скажет (если ничего не поймёте, нестрашно, здесь на вики будет перевод всего, что док сказал). *Возвращайтесь к лифту. Теперь вам нужно будет спустится на уровень OUTFITTING (Снабжение экипировкой). На этом уровне пройдите к устройству MEG Station, стоящему в комнате и нажмите на него . Вам должны были выдать MEG Tool. *На большом экране будет отображаться требуемое действие. Сейчас там должно быть написано MEG SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS LIGHT (Диагностика системы освещения MEG Tool). Для выполнения этого требования нужно включить фонарик, нажав кнопку сверху, или просто клавишу . *Теперь, если на экране написано MEG SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS GRAB, вам нужно притянуть зажатую в манипуляторе батарейку издалека, с помощью гравитационного лазера. Для его использования наведите курсор на батарейку и зажмите . *После поднимания батарейки на экране должно быть написано MEG SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS DIG, вам нужно выбрать шахтёрский лазер и «добыть» установленный на столе блок. *Если вы это сделали, на экране должно быть сказано MEG SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS PLACE. Сейчас добытый блок нужно разместить обратно. Заберите его в инвентарь, выберите оттуда и разместите на то место. где он был ранее . *Теперь, на экране должно быть написано MEG SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS SCAN. Для выполнения вам нужно выбрать сканер (нажмите и прокрутите колёсико до появления фиолетовой лампочки) и просканировать курицу. Наведите сканер на курицу, зажмите и ждите окончания процесса. *На экране написано 'MEG SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS -OK-'? Если да, то этот этап обучения завершен. Теперь вам нужно получить экипировку. Пройдите дальше вперёд, там будет шкафчик с доспехами и стойка с кирками. Заберите всё оттуда и оденьте на себя. Кирку достаточно просто иметь у себя в инвентаре. *Пройдите еще дальше вперёд, вас должно было заблокировать на месте и просканировать дрон. Было? Идите дальше вперёд. Там будет комната с NPC Техник Ларри. При приближении он скажет, что нужно делать дальше. [ статья пишется ] Категория:Всё